


绮梦

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Bucky性转，年下，BG肉





	绮梦

他又梦见了她。

这回她背对着Steve，披着半长的棕发，正好盖住了隐约裸露出来的背。她的裙子是黑色的，长度遮住了脚踝，几乎拖到地上。Steve猜她光着脚，地毯细软的绒毛嵌进她涂着红色指甲油的脚趾缝间，是的，他观察过那双脚，在她踩着高跟鞋走到他面前的时候。那时候他比现在矮多了，低下头便看见那对骨节突出的纤细脚踝，和被裸色高跟鞋带绑住的双脚。

她转过身了，看到Steve的时候把一边的头发挽到耳后，朝Steve微笑，然后喊他的名字。Steve呼吸再次停滞，像以往一样，他每次都暗骂自己没出息，可下一次再见到她时一切又重演。她今天涂着梅子色的口红，低胸的裙子可以清楚看到内衣的蕾丝花边，只包裹住了半边胸脯。她拉开桌边的椅子，果然没有穿鞋子，脚底埋在地毯里，抬起往旁边踩了几步，叫Steve过去坐下。

他站着没动，Bucky就过去拉他的手。她的手指是软的，好像只要稍微一用力就会化成一滩水，从他的指缝间流走。然而在这一片温软当中，Steve摸到一块硬物，铬着他的手。“Bucky，”Steve突然停下，Bucky被他拉住脚步，Steve手里的异物感更加明显。

戒指。他想起来了，她中指套着戒指，脸上羞涩与幸福交织的样子。"我要订婚了。"她说。Sarah，他的妈妈，抱住她最喜欢的这个学生，高兴得几乎要落泪。为什么要这么高兴呢？Steve不懂。你才和他认识多久，他会对你好，给你幸福吗？妈妈，你也不了解她的未婚夫是什么样的人，为什么要这么开心。Steve感到生气，生Bucky的气，生他母亲的气，素未谋面的Bucky的未婚夫，以及他自己的气。他在饭桌上一言不发，即将嫁作人妻的少女还带着未褪的甜蜜笑容，嗓音像浸过蜂蜜，她问：“我们的小Steve是不是有心事啦？”

她没有变，一直把他当作弟弟看待，变的是他，是那些逐渐扭曲的感情和龌龊的心思。Bucky，你问我在学校和哪个女生约会的时候有没有想过，夜深人静的时候我是怎么想象把你按在床上，手腕绑在床头，扯坏你的胸衣把那两坨软肉揉捏到通红的。你会哭吗，还是会用腿夹着我的腰，求我进得深一点，逼你说的荤话全都能不知羞耻地说出口。想到这些Steve在餐桌上就能硬起来，当着Bucky和他母亲的面。可惜他现在没有心情。

“Steve？”Bucky的手还在他手里，并且被越捏越紧。Steve抓住她的手腕把人抱进怀里，Bucky忘记了挣扎，在他胸口瞪大眼睛抬头看他。她的身体好软，Steve不用多少力就可以控制住她，他想干什么都可以。

然后他醒了。这个不长的梦耗尽了他的力气，并且，Steve掀开被子看向自己鼓起的裤裆，毫不意外地干劲十足，可惜只能孤军奋战啊，Steve苦笑。他走进厕所，打开淋浴，闭上眼回想梦里软滑的躯体，她顺从无比地偎在他的怀抱里，给他解开裤子，微凉的手抓住他充血的阴茎……好吧，戒指，Steve自虐般地想着，她戴着戒指的手握住他，金属无意间划过他顶端的密集的敏感点，她仰头闭着眼睛吻他，然后慢慢跪下来，张嘴含住他的性器，闭着眼吞吐——Steve扶着浴室冰凉的瓷砖粗喘，精液很快被水冲进下水道不留痕迹，好像什么都没有发生过。

倘若不是下午再回家时他竟见到了梦里的那个人的话，那么这个梦就像此前的无数次一样寻常。

她和梦里有些不一样，头发剪短了，现在的长度只到肩膀，发尾比起长发时更卷，还是侧分着，一边的刘海垂在脸旁，被她的手捋到耳后——戒指不见了，Steve又去看另一只手，同样光秃秃的什么都没有。也许她只是暂时拿下来了呢，Steve按捺自己的情绪，但他不得不联想到这大半年都没有听说她婚礼的消息，那么……

“Hi，Steve。”注意到他，Bucky从母亲那里转过头来和他打招呼，还是那么柔和地笑着，可是Steve看得出来，她脸上显而易见的疲惫，和瘦到几乎陷下去的脸颊。她还是微侧着身子站着，双手交握在自己的身前，肩膀带着她自己都察觉不到的瑟缩。

也许是Steve盯着她不说话的时间有点过长，Bucky变得局促不安起来，绞在一起的手指拨了拨头发，又垂下去和另一只手相握，抓得更紧。Steve走过去，他的视线还停留在她脸上，瘦下去的脸颊显得那双眼睛更大，此刻带着点茫然看向朝她走过来的Steve。

“你好吗。”Steve和她打招呼。Bucky肩膀一松，又笑起来，“你又长高了Steve。”

她过得不好，那个男人待她不好。Steve捏紧了拳头。他希望她和他分手，但不是以这种方式。没有人可以伤害Bucky，她值得全世界的爱，所有人都应该把最好的捧到她面前，供她挑选。

Sarah揽住她比从前削瘦的肩膀朝里面走去，他们一起吃过晚饭，聊天中完全没有提及Bucky的感情。她晚上在Steve家住下，已经很久没有过了，自从她告诉他们她要结婚，他和Bucky鲜少见面。今天他比往常更早的洗好澡回到自己的卧室关好房门，全部的注意力却都在房门外面。她听到Bucky与他母亲模糊的对话，听到Bucky上楼的声音。他情不自禁走到门口，几乎贴着门听外面的动静。他觉得自己像个偷窥狂，但反正也不是第一次了，Steve自暴自弃地想，从前每次Bucky住在他家里，他都像现在这样，假装不经意地窥视她的一举一动。

客房离他的房间很近，在干坐了将近两个小时后，Steve带着房间里饼干敲响了她的房门。他已经想好借口了，“嘿Bucky，你饿吗？我看你晚饭没有吃很多，这是以前我经常买的饼干，我记得你也挺喜欢吃的……”，烂透了Steve Rogers，他狠狠嘲笑自己。房门很快打开，没有给他临时改词的机会。Bucky的头发随意地扎在脑后，碎发搭在脸庞，Steve的开场白卡在第一个音节上，她看起来好美。

“Steve，”Bucky有些讶异地睁大了双眼，“我还以为是你母亲。”

“她最近睡得早。”Steve说，一边走进房间。他注意到Bucky又显露出局促的神情，而在她把左手背到身后之前，Steve敏锐地捕捉到她手腕上的淤青。

他的愤怒几乎瞬间冲上大脑，来敲门前预设好的情绪全部崩塌，他一把抓过她的手臂——避开了那些在他看来可怖的淤青，Bucky像受惊的小动物往后退了一步，惊恐地看着他。

“他打你？！”Steve根本控制不住自己的音量，他好久没有觉得胸口这么痛过，如果那个男人现在在他眼前，他发誓他会砸碎他的鼻梁骨，然后把他从二楼扔下去。

“没有！”Bucky被他的怒气吓得急忙否认，抽了抽被攥在他手里的胳膊，没有成功，但是让Steve放松了一些力道。“他没有打我Steve，”Bucky放软了声音，像在哄他，“我们只是起了些争执和推搡，是不小心的，真的，Steve，你看我其他地方并没有受伤……”

Steve扫过她身上其他地方，除了衣服遮挡住的部位，确实只有这一处伤。白天的时候她穿着一件休闲衬衫，袖扣缚到手腕，现在她身上是吊带的睡裙，绑起的头发露出大面积的脖子和肩膀，没有穿内衣，可以看到饱满的胸型，他还能想起在梦里它们贴在自己身体上的触感。

“Steve？”见他不出声，Bucky轻轻喊他，“我和他已经分开了，以后都不会发生这种事了，好吗？你别……生气了。”

明明受伤的是她，现在倒是她在安慰自己。Steve一时无言，从小到大，他和Bucky称不上非常亲密，她大概一直把他当做一个弟弟，尤其在他当年看起来非常弱小的时候，爱护他照顾他。曾经他发着烧躺在家里，母亲在外地回不了家，Bucky连夜赶到他家里守在床边照顾了他一晚上，直到他退烧。她永远温柔，善良，真诚待人，Steve永远都无法明白，怎么会有人那么幸运得到了她的爱，竟然还忍心让她难过。

“Bucky，”他把那双手小心地握在自己手里，有些汗湿的手颤抖了一下，但是没有甩开。“让我照顾你。”Steve的视线从她中指戒指留下的痕迹上抬起，他强迫自己看着她的眼睛又重复了一次，“让我照顾你。”

“我保护你，Bucky，没有人可以伤害你。”

“Steve……”

“我爱你Bucky……你知道的对吗，你一直这么聪明，怎么会看不出来……”

有那么一瞬间Steve不确定他自己说了什么，他曾想过向她摊牌的这一天，也许是许多年后他们都各自有了家庭，他们两个还能坐在一起喝着下午茶聊天，他像回忆往事那样不经意地把自己曾经的爱恋诉说给她，而她带着惊讶善意地笑他的小男孩。这已经是非常好的结局了吧，Steve想，他还能有机会把这份隐秘的爱说出口，尽管那些数不尽的甜蜜与痛苦都没有结果。而现在这个场景完全在他的设想之外，他没想过他会这样向她告白，不给自己留任何后路。

“是的，我知道。”Bucky终于开口，她沉静下来的温柔嗓音让Steve着迷。“但是我想，那是你青春期的错觉，你知道的，男孩们情窦初开容易对身边的异性产生感情，但那只是荷尔蒙作祟……”

“不是的！”Steve打断她。他不自觉地用力握紧了Bucky的手，身体靠她更近。“我不是的Bucky，你应该知道，我不会那样。”

“……是的，你从小就跟其他男孩子不一样。你成熟，聪明，又有正义感，你是我见过最好的男孩。”

“那么从今天起别把我再当小男孩了好吗？”Steve望着她的眼睛，“我已经长大了，我分得清什么是爱什么是一时冲动，这不是错觉，我爱你，比你想象中更深更久。”

Bucky的手指被他捏得有点疼，但她没有时间去在意，他的男孩朝她微微曲着腰，眼睛里全是她也只有她。怎么会有这样一双比海更蓝的眼眸呢，深情好像随时能溢出眼眶。

“Steve……”除了他的名字，Bucky的脑子里空白一片。Steve才像意识到了一般松开了紧紧攥着的手，改为托着它们，拇指轻抚过她的手指，然后缓缓地把人揽进自己的怀里。Bucky靠进他胸膛的动作让Steve几乎落泪，他才发现自己在发抖，而Bucky安抚地用手抚摸他的背。

于是Steve得寸进尺地低头亲吻她的头顶，额心，鼻梁，直到那双适合被亲吻的嘴唇。

“Steve……”忘乎所以的时候，Bucky哑声叫住了他。此时他已经搂着Bucky的腰严丝合缝地贴着自己的身体，明显撑起来的下体顶着Bucky的小腹。

“对不起Bucky！”Steve松了手，身体上令人尴尬的变化让他红了脸。Bucky看着他忍了笑，“不用道歉的Steve。”然后她还是笑了出来。Steve懊恼地拖着音叫她的名字，像在撒娇。

“好了Steve，没关系的。”Bucky上前环住他的脖子，歪过脑袋，像在观察他。“怎么就长得这么大了？我这么搂你的脖子都觉得累。你知道吗，以前我还总担心你再也长不高了。”Bucky笑着摸上他的脸，又揉了揉那头金发，“还是以前可爱，随便就可以摸到头顶。你那时还不高兴我摸，记得吗？”

“Bucky……”Steve无奈地看着她笑，他握住Bucky搭在他肩上的手腕，侧过头轻吻脉搏处，接触到那块伤痕时轻得好像羽毛拂过，让Bucky觉得发痒。

他们面对着侧躺在床上交换更多的深吻和抚摸，Steve隔着裙子揉捏她的胸脯，而Bucky自己卸下了一边的肩带，抓着Steve潮湿的手掌贴上自己的乳房。

“你在大学里真的没有交女朋友吗？”Bucky缠住他的腿问，他生涩的样子让Bucky觉得可爱极了。Steve又红了脸，停在她胸前的手使坏捏了捏她挺立的乳头，成功让Bucky收了笑惊喘一声。

“交过，只是没到这一步。”Steve小声说。

“怎么跟我就这么快到这一步了。”Bucky咬着唇笑，“这么想跟我做吗，坏孩子。”

Steve一愣，望着她荡漾开的笑容翻身把她压在身下。“是的Bucky，我想极了。”他埋在她白嫩的侧颈啄吻那里的皮肤，下身紧挨着Bucky。“想知道什么时候开始的吗？从我第一次在梦里，就像现在这样把你压着，然后干你，醒来被子脏了一块。你知道那时候我才多大吗，Bucky？”

“别，别说了……”被他舔舐脖子的敏感处，Bucky喘得说不稳句子，曲起的腿被顶到两旁，环着Steve的腰。

“抱着我。”进入的时候Bucky一口咬在他的肩膀上，Steve顶得更深，他听到Bucky在他耳边隐忍的啜泣声，等她放过自己的肩膀，Steve吻住她的唇。

“我爱你Bucky，我爱你……”他重复着最普通的表白，否则他会觉得自己抱着的始终是一个梦，像许多个夜晚那样，他以为是真实的，而梦会醒。他掐着Bucky纤细的腰，手指在上面留下印记，Bucky含着泪的水绿色眼睛望着他，被他猛地一撞化成水迹流了出来。

“你的妈妈会生气吗。”Steve最后拔出来射在她的小腹上，一些溅到了胸口上。他们重新洗过澡，一起到Steve房间睡下，Bucky躺在他怀里问。

“因为什么？我们弄脏她新换的床单吗？”

“Steve……”

“别担心这个Bucky，我会处理。”Steve轻柔地梳理她的头发，“快睡吧，很晚了，你看起来好累。”

“嗯，希望明天Sarah不会去客房找我叫我下去吃早点。”Bucky模糊地笑道，朝Steve怀里又钻了钻。

“晚安我的男孩。”

Steve亲吻她的额头。“晚安我的爱人。”


End file.
